Tatewaki Konzern
The is a financial corporation owned and run by company president Ryuzaburo Tatewaki. Tatewaki often uses his company's resources to assault his rivals and quench his own selfish vices. The companies legitimate activities were barely explored in the series. Membership Ryuzaburo Tatewaki : An evil cyborg duplicate of Janperson, originally a human, he is a lunatic and the president of a company known as Tatewaki Konzern. He is usually seen licking a lollipop while watching Janperson fights his assassins. He later became a cyborg, via an operation, from the blue prints of how Janperson was made. He usually executes silly plans at first, but later on became serious with his schemes. He tried to frame Janperson, by impersonating his identity through his alter ego, as Bill Goldy, and used his name, in vain, but ingeniously failed. In the end, Janperson and Gun Gibson killed him once and for all, as the only means to save the world, as he was already far too dangerous. He was stabbed by Janperson, at the heart, with the Jan Blade. His final words before his destruction were, "I'll be back." Bill Goldy was later revived in the Juukou B-Fighter finale special by Jagul, who used him as a pawn before absorbing him into her body. Enraged for this act, Bill Goldy personally dragged her to Hell with him. Tatewaki's Assistants Tatewaki is hardly seen without his assistants: Maya, Sara, and later Cindy. In addition to their secretarial duties, each lady also serves as his bodyguards while Tatewaki engages in both his legal and illegal activities. Maya is one of Tatewaki's most trusted bodyguards and assistant. She is very formidable in hand-to-hand combat, firearms, and swordsmanship. When jumping into action, she throws off her professional attire to reveal her red and silver body armor. Sara is another one of Tatewaki's bodyguards who also serves as his liaison between him and his mercenaries. Sara was killed halfway into the series. Cindy was hired as Sara's replacement, serving the same responsibilities along side Maya. Villains In order to maintain his public image, Tatewaki would employ, or even blackmail, mercenaries to carry out his illegitimate activities or keep Janperson out of the way. Django is a cowboy assassin hired by Tatewaki to destroy Janperson. Django's arsenal includes a handgun, rifle, and laser bazooka. He killed himself in failed suicide bombing attempt on Janperson. Street Fighters The are a pair Chinese siblings hired to destroy Janperson. is armed with a Dao saber and a pair of sai. Xiao Guang is killed when all the assassins rushed Janperson at once. Da Guang vowed to get revenge, but was still unable to beat Janperson on his own. Da Guang committed suicide by blowing himself up with a bomb. Doki is a Japanese assassin hired alongside Django and the Street Fighters to destroy Janperson. Doki is a master of disguise, duel wields a pair of swords to fight, and uses ninja techniques such as hiding underground. Doki committed seppuku after failing to beat Janperson one-on-one. Sakakura is a professional phantom thief dressed in a flashy leisure suit. He is very sneaky in combat by pulling weapons seemingly from thin air and replacing himself with dummies. Tatewaki hired to Sakakura to pilfer a valuable Russian diamond called The Snow Queen. To pull off the heist, Sakakura implanted a mind control chip on a young girl named Yuriko and secretly trained her to steal for three months. After the diamond heist was successful, Sakakura was going to dispose of Yuriko and her friends until Janperson came to the rescue. Despite his dirty fighting tricks, Sakakura was defeated by Janperson's Knee Kick Missile and then arrested. Robot Hunter Misato , better known by as , is a young woman who dedicated her life to complete her late brother's project by hunting down robots for parts. Misato's brother, Takeshi, had created a robotic double of himself, but it still required a compatible A.I. chip. Tatewaki hired Misato, promising her that Janperson had the chip she needed. However, Tatewaki double-crossed her by selling her out to a crime syndicate she accosted earlier and reprogrammed Takeshi's robot double. Janperson destroyed the double and saved Misato, much to her anger. However, she reluctantly accepted that her brother was dead and was advised by Janperson to start her life over. Angel is a white robot who was unaware of his true purpose as saboteur robot. After his creator died in a laboratory explosion, Angel stumbled upon a small band of factory workers who took him in and treated him as a friend. However, Angel's new life was soon put to an end by Tatewaki who strong-armed Angel into attack his business rivals. If Angel refused to cooperate, his new human friends would be killed. By serving Tatewaki, Angel unlocked his hidden weapons and abilities such as an electromagnetic shield, a chest mounted cannon, and a pair of wings. As he continued to cause chaos and destruction, Angel began to embrace his role as an angel of death. Janperson defeated Angel by destroying his wings. Angel's weapons were removed and allowed himself to be taken into custody. Jeff Gondo is a mafia capo who ordered his goons to capture Kaoru so he can force her to make a super weapon. Initially unaffiliated with the three active villain factions, Tatewaki joined force's with Gondo when they learned about Kaoru's association with Janperson. With Tatewaki's help, Gondo kidnapped Kaoru's brother Shuhei to use as bait. Unbeknownst to Gondo, Tatewaki planted a bomb on him to ensure Janperson's destruction. Janperson, who had finally conquered his MX-A1 persona, rescued the Saegusa siblings and apprehended Gondo. jp-maya.png|Maya jp-sara.png|Sara jp-cindy.png|Cindy jp03-django.png|Bounty Killer Django jp03-zhendaguang.png|Zhen Da Guang jp03-zhenxiaoguang.png|Zhen Xiao Guang jp03-fuma.png|Wind Demon Ninja Doki jp07-sakakura.png|Sakakura jp11-misato.png|Robot Hunter Misato jp15-angel.png|Angel jp18-jeffgondo.png|Jeff Gondo Category:Villain